Mechanical Devices that mix the contents of small vessels (e.g. vials, test tubes) have been available for the laboratory for over 100 years. They cause the contents of a vial (hence called sample) to move and, if the sample is a liquid or solid particles suspended in liquid of two or more components, to become homogeneous in composition.
Mechanical mixing is achieved by swirling the sample (called vortexing), inverting the sample, or shaking the sample. Examples of commercial mechanical devices on the market designed to achieve this goal include VORTEX-GENIE, MIX-ALL ROTATORS, and rocking shakers. This invention addresses an improved way to mix one or more samples within small vessels sealed with a lid or cap. Because the vessel is sealed, it is not possible to cause mixing of the contents with an external rod, spoon, propeller or recycling pump.
All commercially available devices mix sealed vials or tubes at mixing rates from 3 to 3000 revolutions per minute. The present invention teaches how shaking speeds of 5,000-30,000 rpm can be used to greatly improve the energy of mixing in small, sealed vessels. Mixing times are 5 to 50 times faster than the current state of the art.